mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trixie/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls EG1 Fluttershy i Twilight na stołówce.png EG1 Trixie patrzy na zachowanie Twilight.png Trixie dramatic scream EG.png EG1 Wielka i wszechmocna Trixie....png|Wspaniała i potężna Trixie..... EG1 Trixie wyjmuje monete.png|.....chce krakersów z kremem! EG1 Trixie z Twilight przy automacie.png|Wuala! EG1 Pinkie zakłada kucykowe uszy.png|Trixie odchodzi (po lewej) EG1 Rainbow Dash w obiektywie kamery.png|Trixie siedzi po lewej obok Big Mac' a EG1 Snips i Snails biegną.png|Trixie znowu przy automacie Fall Formal Trixie in front of vending machine EG.png Trixie in Fall Formal attire EG.png EG1 Trixie w stoju na bal.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png EG1 Kucykowy taniec Twilight i Flasha.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks 46.JPG Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png EG RR Radosny zespół Trixie.png EG RR Trixie zdenerwowana na Sunset.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png EG2 Trixie "rozsadza kadr".png EG RR Adagio śpiewa przy Trixie.png Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png EG RR Sonata i Aria unoszą Adagio.png EG RR Zdetermionowana Trixie w piosence Battle..png EG RR Trixie w piosence Battle..png EG RR Obrażona Trixie.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Trixie uważa się za najlepszą.png EG2 Trixie pewna swojej wygranej.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions in the second round EG2.png EG RR Trixie szaleje na scenie..png Trixie and the Illusions performing (new version) EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing EG2.png Flash and Trixie fighting EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png EG RR Trixie w piosence Tricks Up My Sleeve..png EG RR Pewna siebie Trixie..png Trixie addressing the "Rain-goons" EG2.png Trixie "you shouldn't be allowed to" EG2.png Trixie "don't be ridiculous" EG2.png Trixie pointing at Twilight EG2.png Trixie taunting Rainbow Dash EG2.png EG RR Trixie rozmawia z Rainbow..png Rainbow Dash "I could win this thing as a solo act" EG2.png Trixie "sure you could" EG2.png EG RR Trixie próbuje zniknąć..png Trixie hiding behind drum platform EG2.png Trixie gloating about Sunset Shimmer's failure EG2.png Trixie mentions Sunset's "fit of jealous rage" EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowana Sunset Shimmer..png Sunset looks at her friends with red cheeks EG2.png Trixie "if you say so" EG2.png Trixie notices Celestia and Luna EG2.png EG RR Zadowolona Trixie..png Trixie about to step on stage EG2.png Trixie in complete shock EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png EG2 Zdenerwowana Trixie.png Trixie "this is a travesty!" EG2.png Trixie over-dramatic "a travesty!" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle approaches Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "sympathizing" with Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "your band was so much better" EG2.png Aria Blaze "wanted it so much more" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "Dazzlings versus Rainbooms " EG2.png Sonata Dusk being inadvertently manipulative EG2.png EG RR Dazzlings rozmawiają z Trixie.png EG RR Trixie ma plan, jak pokonać Rainbooms..png EG RR Zespół Trixie przyszedł pokonać Rainbooms.png Trixie "is the most talented girl at Canterlot High" EG2.png Trixie "It is I who deserves to be in the finals" EG2.png Trixie snaps her finger EG2.png Trixie "be denied!" EG2.png EG RR Głośny śmiech Trixie.png EG RR Trixie żegna Rainbooms..png EG RR Zespół Trixie podczas finału..png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie "Try to top that!" EG2.png Trixie comes in EG2.png EG RR Trixie wciąż uważa się za lepszą..png Trixie "the amazing, show-stopping ability" EG2.png Trixie puts down smoke EG2.png EG RR Trixie wypada za płot..png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on Trixie EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Photo Finish, Trixie, and Octavia impressed EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she was right here" EG3.png Students listen to Luna's announcement EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png Paisley trying to dance with the Shadowbolts EG3.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Uczniowie przypadkowo przestraszeni przez Gloriosę.png EG4 Pinkie podejrzewa Gaję o powodowanie dziwnych zjawisk.png EG4 Gloriosa obserwuje Trixie i Micro Chips'a.png EG4 Nagły przypływ wody w rzece.png EG4 Trixie wskazuje na Gaję Everfree.png EG4 Bulk przytula Trixie i Sandalwooda.png Odcinki specjalne Skazana na zapomnienie EGS4 Sunset Shimmer i Trixie zamierzają walczyć.png EGS4 Trixie przesłuchuje Bulka.png EGS4 Trixie rozmawia z Wallflower.png EGS4 Sunset i Wallflower walczą o plecak.png Sunset's Backstage Pass EG SBF Uczestnicy w kolejce.png Klipy promocyjne Walka o gitarę EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę " Trixie i Rainbow chcą tą samą gitarę.png|Trixie i Rainbow chcą tą samą gitarę EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę " Trixie kontra Rainbow.png|Trixie vs Rainbow Dash EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę " Przygotowanie do walki.png|Ciekawe, kto wygra... EG2 klip "Walka o Gitarę" Pojedynek Rainbow z Trixie.png|Zaczyna się walka... EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę " Zaskoczenie Trixie.png EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę " Rainbow zaczyna kucykować.png|To nie wygląda dobrze dla Rainbow Dash EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę " Trixie wygrywa.png|Trixie wygrała EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę " Rainbow zwraca uwagę Trixie.png|Trixie chyba nie widziała ceny gitary.... EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę " Cena gitary.png|...bo ta gitara będzie ją kosztowała dużo pieniędzy EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę " Trixie jest zszokowana tą ceną.png|Trixie nie jest zbyt zadowolona, jest smutna.... EG2 klip "Walka o gitarę" Zapłacisz mi za to Rainbow Dash.png|....ale jest także wściekła Ogon w ruch EG1 Trixie w klipie ''Ogon w ruch".png Idealny dzień na zabawę EG2 Wondercolts13.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png EG2 Wondercolts18.png EG2 Wondercolts24.png EG2 Wondercolts25.png Better Together Klubowa królowa EG_BT3_Applejack_w_klubie_graczy.png Przypływ mocy EG_BT6_Sunset_Shimmer_słyszy_śpiewane_myśli_Trixie.png Wyćwierkane zadanie EG_BT9_Trixie_nie_chce_kartkówki.png EG_BT9_Trixie_zauważa_rozmowę_Fluttershy_z_ptakami.png EG_BT9_Trixie_podnosi_rękę_i_woła_Pana_Doodle.png EG_BT9_Trixie_ogłasza_że_Fluttershy_śćiąga.png EG_BT9_Fluttershy_próbuje_wyjaśnić_sytuację.png EG_BT9_Trixie_nie_wierzy_Fluttershy.png EG_BT9_Fluttershy_chce_udowodnić_że_wszystko_umie.png EG_BT9_Trixie_jest_zdenerwowana.png EG_BT9_Trixie_prosi_ptaki_o_pomoc_z_matematyki.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Trendy w przyjaźni Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA04 Trixie ubrana w okulary.png Wybierz Rainbow Dash EG COYA04 Trixie z włosami w kolorach tęczy.png Detektyw Rarity: Historia zaginionego buta Wybierz Trixie EG COYA06 Trixie Lulamoon wchodzi do biura detektywistycznego Rarity.png EG COYA06 Trixie siedzi naprzeciwko Rarity.png EG COYA06 Trixie i Rarity wpatrują się w siebie.png EG COYA06 Trixie oblewa sę zimnym potem.png EG COYA06 Trixie Lulamoon potyka się o coś.png EG COYA06 Rarity patrzy na kryształki znajdujące się na podłodze.png EG COYA06 Rarity upomina Spike’a.png EG COYA06 Detektyw Rarity kończy sprawę.png Better Together (seria 2) Wielka i Potężna Trixie EG BT 31 Trixie prezentuje swój magiczny pokaz.png EG BT 31 Trixie kłania się do kamery.png EG BT 31 Trixie zamierza przeciąć Spike na pół.png EG BT 31 Trixie wierzy, że używa telekinezy.png EG BT 31 Trixie pokazuje magie.png EG BT 31 Trixie rozkoszuje się uwagą.png EG BT 31 Trixie uśmiecha się i pozuje do kamer.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci